Session 1 Recap
Session 1 - Recap As told by Aurelae - Hardholme Game 1 - 2/16/2018 - HARDHOLME DATE: 71st year In attendance: Chris (as Chris lol), Lauren (Aurelae), Caspar (Aequitus), Elaine (Fallynde), Luther (Buckler), Scott (Mithril), Georgia (Dae), Megan (Maeve), Tim (Fitz), Steve (Kamara), Eric (Ulrich), Bob (Celador), Ryan (Carric), and Mike (Forge). The ship crash lands into a tall pile of all 70 ships that preceded them. The crew of thirteen stumble out into the open air and take in the stunning purple sky, and as they breathe in the fresh air of Hardholme for the first time they realize how…disgusting the air on the ship had been for…god knows how long. Freedom! And – Fitz promptly falls on his face, then tumbles again and again and…yes again down the heaping metal mass the rest of the group was slowly making their way down. They can see a city of sorts not too far off. Surely this must be Hardholme! Wait…something is wrong…very very wrong. Everything looks abandoned, not used in…years? Before they can begin to assess how many years, they notice a deep, slow, but steady booming sound. It quickly becomes apparent that these are very large, and rapidly approaching footsteps. Then, from the north, a large beast, half lizard, half wolf bursts through the treeline. It’s a Rex-Rex! In seconds it is upon the group. The Rex-Rex chomps down on Kamara and the others started wailing on it. Two more Rex-Rexes! The second one chomps on Maeve. Dae lures one Rex-Rex towards the “edge of the world” and Aequitas blasts their butt with fire and they run off the edge, matador style. BOOM! THEIR SHIP EXPLODES cough fertilizer cough Celador cough AND ALL THE OTHER SHIPS EXPLODE TOO AND FLAMING METAL IS RAINING DOWN ON THEM AAAAAALLLLLLLL. Thankfully no one is seriously injured. Fayllende epically slashes off the entire leg of one Rex-Rex (it had Maeve or Kamara in its mouth). The remaining Rex-Rex chomps down on Buckler. Buckler is on the brink of death! A fellow named Rory and three others come riding in on some weird half elephant, half woolly mammoth, half gallimimus. They help wrangle the last Rex-Rex down and it drops Buckler right into Fallynde's arms (awww). Rory is a boisterous guy with, strangely enough, a “Down Under” accent (the “Down Under” is a lesser known area of Davros). Rory apologizes profusely for not getting there sooner, they were supposed to be the welcoming committee and begs the group not to tell some guy named Silas that he was late in meeting them. Rory arrived in Hardholme with the 59th. He explains that they, being the 71st, are welcomed into something called the “Prime Collective” and that only groups coming into Hardholme in prime numbered years are invited to join. It's a very elite, members only sort of community, and it quickly becomes very clear that it is both socially and financially advisable to join this Prime Collective. They must decide as a group though, all thirteen or none of them. Only one prime group has ever declined to join – the 67th whose leader goes by the name of Rosa. Their reasons remain unclear to the group at this time. They ask Rory what happened to the broken down and abandoned settlement they found upon arrival. Apparently that was the first settlement, but it was abandoned somewhere around year 5 because that area floods pretty frequently. The 71st informally name that place “Softholme”! Rory tells the group about the week long celebration of their arrival that will take off once they get to Hardholme, which is about a days walk from the landing site. The group asks Rory questions about their new homeland as they walk, and once dusk starts to settle in they set up camp. They learn that Rory runs a store named “Pick & Grapple.” He sells picks and grapples, among other things. The night is relatively uneventful, although those on watch spot some beautiful and unique animals around their camp (Bunnycorns and those little weird glowy guys who apparently if you catch them they must grant you a forget what, didn't write it down...a charm maybe?. Morning comes without incident. The south of Hardholme are where the orphans live. Lots of them. It's sad, really, and Buckler gives some of his gold freely to them (they take what he offers and some of them greedily pick his pockets for more). Rory seems very unconcerned with the orphans, they're just part of how things are and that's that. Dae is especially upset about them. There are great crowds cheering the 71st as they enter the city proper. They make their way to Prime Manor where they are told they can relax and bathe in large, Roman style baths if they wish. #FitzToo Once they all have bathed (except for Celador...ewww) they are brought to meet Silas, who is the leader of the Prime Collective of Hardholme. Silas was born in the void during the 32nd voyage to Hardholme and bears the distinctive mark of the Voidborn: shimmering pinkish-purple skin. Sylas is completely covered from head to foot in a burka style black garment with only the area around his eyes showing. The group asks Silas many questions about Hardholme, and about the Prime Collective. He leaves and they discuss what decision they will make about the Prime Collective, and mostly decide to wait a little longer but are heavily leaning towards “yes.” Next there is a big race and lots of gambling on the outcome of the race. Some win, some lose, but a very good time is had by all as wine and ale flow freely and the 71st are treated like celebrities. Once the race is over and bets collected/paid, they make their decision to formally join the Prime Collective. There seems to be no obvious downside, and supposedly they all can leave at any time they wish (but can never return). Several of the group remain slightly suspect though, of what is not being said. Dae was the only one leaning towards a hard “no” but in the end she consented to the majority. And so day one of the ten day celebration of the 71st of Hardholme came to a tiring and happy (and drunken) end.